Titanic acid alkyl esters have for a long time been known as cross-linking agents for high-molecular compounds comprising hydroxyl groups which can thereby be transformed into gels and plastic or elastic masses. Since lower alkyl esters of titanic acid generally react very rapidly with the indicated hydroxyl compounds, for example immediately upon admixing of the components or already prior to their use in the storage containers, titanium ester chelates whose reactivity has been decreased to the desired degree are often used in their place. Known chelate formers are, for example, acetoacetic acid ethyl ester, and a conventional titanium ester chelate formed with the latter compound is diisopropoxy-bis(ethylacetoacetato)-titanium (I), prepared by reaction of tetraisopropyl titanate of the formula Ti(OC.sub.3 H.sub.7).sub.4 with two equivalents of acetoacetic acid ethyl ester of the formula CH.sub.3 COCH.sub.2 COOC.sub.2 H.sub.5. This compound I is initially obtained as a liquid, but it often solidifies not only when it is cooled but also at room temperature, and then has a melting point of 25.degree. to 28.degree. C.
This behavior of compound I is often annoying when it is used, because as a rule it requires a device for liquefying of the product prior to admixture with the other normally liquid components of a reaction batch, and the required manipulation of heating and homogenizing connected therewith.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, U.S. Pat. 4,478,755 already proposes to completely or partially distill off the isopropyl alcohol liberated by the above described reaction between the titanate and the acetoacetic acid ester, and to replace the missing amount with other alcohols such as methyl or butyl alcohol, or to start from a mixture of different alkyl titanates and in this manner liberate different alcohols by the reaction. Both methods are said to make it possible to prepare cold-resistent solutions of the titanium chelate I in alcohols.
In certain practical applications of such titanium chelates, for instance as condensation or hardening catalysts in silicone compositions, such as those which are described in German Pat. 22 28 883, the presence of such lower alcohols would be detrimental.